


Bad Day

by kyjr



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyjr/pseuds/kyjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: One of the clichés: They don't really interact ever, but Ryo had a horrible day and decides to take it out on Ueda. It's just hard to get any reaction out of Ueda nowadays - which makes Ryo just that much more irritated. (...the reaction Ryo gets in the end is not at all girly and we all know that Ryo is kind of M)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Return of the Bunny Meme. Posted [here](http://happyjenewyear.livejournal.com/924.html?thread=393116#t393116) and[ here](http://kingdom-lights.livejournal.com/6660.html#cutid1)

It was hot. It was hot and Ryo was stuck wearing a suit that was a little too small for him and they had been outside for seven hours. Seven hours of photoshoots and learning lines and actually shooting, and there were dog biscuits in his pocket that smell funny and he kept forgetting about them and as such wonders why there's a small Pomeranian trying to eat his pants.

It was one of those days where Ryo didn't care what anyone said. Taguchi was annoying, the kids were annoying, the ring on his finger was annoying and scratching his skin. Asami was annoying, too, but she always was. She was just so goddamn _hyper_ all the time.

And then there was that new Kanjani8 song that made no sense whatsoever and what the hell were they wearing and is that really Yasu's new hairdo? Really? But Ryo couldn't say anything, because then he would be in a lot of trouble from literally everyone, so he kept it bottled up.

Then the photoshoot came, and his hair was styled to within an inch of it's life, all curls and fluffy strands and he could barely even _move_ it. And what, is he actually expected to sit on that tricycle? Is it going to hold his weight when it's made for toddlers? And if _one more person_ makes a comment about his height, he's going to punch something.

The second photoshoot of the day wasn't too bad, but the lights were in the wrong position and the photographer's assistant kept knocking down things and the backdrop was awful. But it wasn't too bad. It got progressively worse, however, when the shoot was stalled for a good fifteen minutes because the assistant had broken one of the lenses that the photographer needed _right this moment._

So, needless to say, Ryo was furious when he stormed back to the dressing room, his jacket already off and working on his shirt before he had even walked through the door. Yamapi was there, gently sipping on ice tea as he flipped through a magazine, waiting to be called upon. He lifted a hand in greeting, shrinking away slightly at the force of Ryo's glare, and wisely went back to reading silently.

"Stupid fucking-- Where the hell is my hat?" Ryo shouted, tossing everything out of his bag as he searched for it. Yamapi shrugged. Ryo sighed loudly. It was the end of his day, and the one thing preventing him from leaving was--

Oh. It was back in the studio. He had set it down by one of the makeup mirrors.

Ryo sighed again, exasperated, and hit Yamapi over the head as he passed. Ignoring Yamapi's pained yelp, he shouldered his bag, heading towards the studio he had just come from, hoping that it wasn't locked and that no-one had stolen his hat. If it was, he was going to be trawling the internet that night, just waiting for it to pop up on some site.

And he was going to buy it back. That'll teach em.

As he was plotting against his own fangirls - some were okay, the others were rabid and creepy - he walked around the corner, grunting as he bumped into someone who was running in the opposite direction. The two fell to the floor, Ryo's bag flying. "Seriously?" Ryo asked, not expecting an answer. "Seriously? Now?"

"What the hell?" came another voice, and Ryo looked up to see Ueda Tatsuya sprawled on the ground, rubbing his chest where Ryo had elbowed him quite hard. "Ah, goddamn. That's gonna bruise..."

Ryo exploded. "What the fuck are you doing, running around the corridors?" he shouted, quickly standing and towering over Ueda. "And what's with the hair? Your stylist hate you or something? Stand the fuck _up!"_

Ueda's eyebrows furrowed, and he leapt to his feet, staring Ryo down. "I have no time for this," he said softly, infuriating Ryo as he calmly brushed nonexistent dirt off his jeans. "I have a shoot to get to--"

"No you fucking well don't," Ryo practically growled, catching Ueda's elbow and shoving him against the wall.

"What's your problem?" Ueda asked angrily, expression pained as Ryo's grip on his arm tightened. "Let go--"

"You're my problem!" Ryo spat, pushing Ueda closer to the wall. Ueda grunted and tried to pry Ryo's hand off. It was probably just a combination of everything that day - the heat, the high-pitched chatter, the endless frustration at everything - but at that moment, Ryo blamed Ueda. Ueda was the culmination of everything that had happened that day.

But Ryo didn't see it that way. He only saw the person in front of him as the most annoying one out of the lot. Ueda was the one person he could never understand; the one who he couldn't figure out. And that made him feel slightly... well, stupid. Why couldn't the other be easy to read, like Massu or Jin? Why did he have to hide himself under layers upon layers?

Ryo didn't like feeling stupid. Especially not today.

"Nishikido, seriously, let me go--"

"Stop making me feel so goddamn stupid all th--"

"I have no idea what you're talking about--"

"You do!" Ryo shouted, bashing Ueda's body against the wall. A shiver went up his spine as he heard Ueda's pained gasp, feeling the air exhaled on his own face. "It's all your fault!"

"Whatever, Nishikido," Ueda said, eyes carefully blank. "If you would just let me go--"

"Fucking say something!" Ryo all but roared. "Fight back! Come on, throw one of those punches you're so proud of!" He slammed Ueda's shoulder into the wall in anger.

But Ueda just stared ahead, into Ryo's eyes,

"You-- you're just so goddamn _delicate,"_ Ryo spat, up in Ueda's face and practically pressing against his body. Ueda's eyes darkened.

"Excuse me?"

"Look at you! You're tiny! I could probably snap your wrist right now," Ryo said, tightening his grip on Ueda's arm so the other winced. He'd finally gotten a reaction.

"I'm sorry you feel like that," Ueda muttered through clenched teeth. "But I really hav--"

"You're not going anywhere," Ryo whispered dangerously, feeling a rush of _something_ in his veins as Ueda's eyes flickered with a mix of fear and confusion. Ryo dragged the other into a nearby room, slamming the door closed behind him and throwing Ueda forward. He hit one of the tables, bracing himself on his arms as he pushed off of it again. Now he was angry.

"What the fuck, Nishikido?" Ueda spat, grabbing onto Ryo's collar.

"That's more like it," Ryo smirked, before Ueda's fist connected with his face. Ryo retaliated, punching low, and winding the other slightly. Ueda coughed, and punched Ryo again, both of them scrabbling for purchase on the other's clothing.

It just happened, like it was just meant to. Neither knew who began it, but it was like that was what everything had been leading up to. And now they found themselves kissing hungrily, messily, almost ferociously, pulling their bodies closer and closer.

Ryo scratched down Ueda's body under his shirt, causing the other to moan slightly, drawing away to throw his head back. Ryo bit his neck, liking the sounds the other was making. None of this made any sense, but it was working, in a way, and Ryo found himself enjoying it.

They slid to the floor, Ryo practically dragging Ueda into his lap by hooking his hands into the crooks of his knees. Ueda grunted as he fell upon Ryo, straightening up again quickly and biting his ear harshly. "Watch it," he muttered, bringing a hand around to run down Ryo's body and press against his clothed erection.

"Ah--" Ryo tipped backwards, falling to the floor. Ueda straddled his lap, kissing him deeply and sucking on his tongue, Ryo's erection straining against his pants. "Clothes--"

Ueda groaned against his lips, panting as he sat back up and tugged off his own shirt, quickly going for Ryo's. Ryo arched into Ueda's touch as the other went for his jeans, sliding the zipper down slowly, causing Ryo to slap his hands away and pull his pants down himself. Ueda ignored him, taking his own pants off as Ryo finished getting undressed, and started kissing his shoulder, moving down Ryo's tanned back. Ryo moaned, a deep, husky sound which made Ueda more excited than it should have.

Suddenly Ueda found himself on his hands and knees, with Ryo behind him caressing his thighs. "Oh, no," he panted, "This is _not_ how it's happening..."

"Huh?" Ryo asked, one hand planted on the small of Ueda's back.

"I'm totally not bottoming for you."

"Then we've found ourselves in a bit of trouble," Ryo murmured close to Ueda's ear, as his other hand found it's way to Ueda's erection.

Ueda gasped, pitching forward at the unexpected touch, and Ryo chuckled under his breath, moving his other hand lower, towards Ueda's entrance. "St--stop," Ueda breathed, but rocked against Ryo's hand as it stroked him.

Ueda felt Ryo's fingers at his entrance; knew he should be feeling somewhat embarrassed for having his ass in the air and a male hand on his cock, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Ryo's finger pressed harder, and then one slid in, Ueda tensing at the intrusion.

Ryo didn't wait for Ueda to adjust, but quickly fit in a second finger, scissoring slightly before adding a third. Ueda groaned, pressing back against the mix of pleasure and pain. It burned, but it turned him on, and he knew Ryo realised this, giving him a small lovebite at the base of his spine.

That one was going to be awkward to explain.

Ryo moaned, feeling the tightness of Ueda around his fingers. He pulled them out, chuckling as Ueda pressed back, and slapped him. Ueda groaned, turning his head, and Ryo moved forward to kiss him sloppily on the side of the mouth.

He moved behind Ueda, lifting his hips up as he positioned himself. Ueda mumbled something - Ryo wasn't sure what, as his face was buried in his arms - and sucked in a breath as Ryo pushed in dry.

Ryo could hear Ueda whimpering as he stilled, lights flashing behind his eyes at the intense feeling. Ueda's body was shuddering slightly, and he put a hand between his shoulders, the other once again wrapped around Ueda's erection.

"You--" Ueda started, "You fucking bastard," he panted out, sweat dripping down his face and staining his hair a dark brown. Ryo leant forward, causing both of them to groan, and placed a rather soft kiss on Ueda's temple.

"Sorry."

"Just move," Ueda said, then, pushing back against Ryo, now that he had adjusted. "Ah--"

Ryo laughed slightly, drawing all the way out before thrusting back in. "Holy shit, Ueda--"

Ueda moaned, throwing his head back. Ryo placed his hands back onto Ueda's hips, holding him steady as he thrust into him, the sounds of skin on skin and their panting breaths the only sounds in the room.

Ryo traced the lines of muscle on Ueda's back with his tongue, and Ueda turned his head again, seeking out Ryo's mouth hungrily. They kissed roughly as Ryo kept thrusting, Ueda bucking back to meet him halfway, making Ryo groan. Ueda worked his own hand around, quickly stroking himself as he felt Ryo twitch inside him, his pace now slightly rushed.

Then suddenly there were stars and he felt nothing and everything all at once, and he vaguely registered telling Ryo _oh god there._

Ryo himself fell forward as Ueda tightened, and both moaned at the change. He grabbed Ueda's hair, pushing it back out of Ueda's eyes and kissing him again, all tongue and teeth but just what they needed. They groaned into each others' mouths as Ryo hit that spot inside Ueda again and again and again, until Ueda tore himself away, eyes clenched shut as he came.

"Oh fuck--" Ryo swore, as Ueda clamped down upon him. He pushed through, bending down to once again kiss Ueda's shoulder, biting down onto it to muffle his scream as he reached his release. Ueda shuddered, feeling it inside him, and trickling down his legs slowly as Ryo pulled out.

He collapsed onto his back next to Ueda, who was lowering himself carefully. "You okay?" Ryo said, once he had had enough of the silence. Ueda nodded, but winced as he went to move. Ryo put a hand on the small of his back. "Just rest a little."

Huh. Funny. As Ueda looked at him, smiling a little and thanking him, Ryo realised that he wasn't feeling so terrible anymore.

 

>>><<<

 

Two weeks later, Ryo was storming through the corridors again, rushing to get to his next interview. He had just come back from filming a short section on some variety show, and his pockets once again smelt of dog biscuits and he had fur all over his clothes. He was pissed off because he had stubbed his toe twice, the toilets on the fourth floor were all full, and they didn't have any takoyaki for lunch at the cafeteria, and who doesn't have takoyaki in a cafeteria?

He slowed as he saw someone at the end of the corridor, leaning gently against the frame of a door. "Bad day?" the other asked, smirking as he took Ryo's hand in his own and led him away. "But this time I'm topping."

 

\--the end


End file.
